


something comes, wickedly

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Sexy Distractions, idk what the fuck else to tag bro!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gwen helps Nik rehearse.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	something comes, wickedly

“Are thoust-- thou not, fatal vision, sensible to feeling as to sight? Or art thou but a dagger of mind-- _the mind--_ _fuck_."

Beside him, Gwendoline snorts and laughs at the way he wrinkles his nose and bites his lip in frustration. Nikolaj turns to snap at her, incensed. She bats her eyelashes at him and slips her hand into the crook of his elbow, the warmth of her skin gently shooing away the prickle of anger. He drops the script into his lap and reaches up to rub a thumb over the back of her hand, sighing.

"You're rubbish," she says lovingly, leaning over to peck his cheek and then rest her chin on his shoulder. Nikolaj hums in agreement, the last of his frustration wafting away and leaving tiredness behind. He tips his head to nuzzle the side of hers.

"It didn't use to be this hard," he gripes, rubbing a palm across his forehead. Gwen tangles herself closer with an arm across his waist, pursing her lips with a placating noise.

"Cheer up, baby. Shakespeare isn't easy."

Nikolaj lifts his arm to drape around her shoulders and scoffs, "Coming from you? That's pretty dire."

"And what do you mean by that?"

He shrugs, tucking her hair behind her ear and caressing the knuckle of his finger over her cheekbone as he does.

"You're telling me you struggle with it, even with your fancy classical training. What hope do I have of--"

" _ Whoa now _ , I never said anything about  _ struggling _ with Shakespeare, sweetie. You, on the other hand..."

Scowling at her demurely insouciant smile, Nikolaj’s hands shoot to tickle and jab at where he knows she’s the most sensitive. Gwendoline’s shriek sounds through the house as she flails, kicking him painfully in the shin in her struggle to untangle herself from him.  _ God, her giggles give angels their wings _ , he thinks adoringly, pressing her back against the opposite end of their sofa as she curses him blue past her breathless cackling. He tucks herself between her long legs, knowing she can’t easily push him back without her lovely, toned leverage, and his hands roam higher. Gwen, flushed and panting, shoots him a  _ look _ as he rests his broad palms on her ribcage, just under the swell of her breasts. He gives her a patient smile. She pokes at his dimples lovingly.

“Horny bastard.”

“ _ Hey! _ I’m just trying to find something better to do with our time. Clearly, this reading is getting nowhere, and I’d rather have fun between the thighs of a breathtaking woman,” he says matter-of-factly, putting on his sexiest smoulder. That gets him a swat to his chest, but when he leans in to kiss her, she holds him away.

"I give you shit, but you  _ can _ do it, you know," Gwen says gently, stroking her fingers through his beard. Nikolaj closes his eyes against the familiar soothing feeling, his heart fluttering at the beginnings of a rare,  _ genuine _ compliment from her. "You're an amazing actor. So what if you're not classically trained? That just means you'd be a little wrong-footed on stage, but I have every belief you can get past it."

She kisses him. Nikolaj smiles against her lips, basking in the warmth that spreads through his limbs. "Thank you, Gwen," he murmurs against the corner of her mouth, "but I want to fuck, now." 

"I  _ cannot _ believe you. I say  _ all _ of that and you won't even give it a try?" she pouts, trailing off into a shaky sigh when his thumbs graze lightly over her nipples through her shirt. He laughs at the glare she shoots him.

"Gwen.  _ Baby, _ " Nikolaj purrs deep in his chest, catching her bottom lip between his teeth, "of course I will. Later though, because I've got you  _ aching _ for me and I have to take care of you." She's already shaking with mirth at his ridiculous preening, and he knows he's almost got her. Just a bit further-- a deliberate roll of his hips, his hands in her hair as he kisses her, and she'll be melting under him.

Then, Gwendoline cocks her head.

"You know, I thought you sounded really sexy reading your lines."

Oh God, that's awful. It won't work on him. It  _ won't _ . "You did?"  _ Damn it. _

Even as her arms drape over his shoulders and her fingers comb through the hair at his nape, he's still in control. He has to be, or she'll be turning it on him and teasing him when all he wants to do is yank her pants off and--

"It would've been great if you'd read it perfectly," she coos, her bottom lip drawn forward in a perfect, sexy pout. "My Lord Macbeth, ambitious and tortured; I think you'd have  _ killed _ the lines, darling."

Fuck her, she knows what talking like that does to him. Nikolaj rubs his hardening groin against the heat between her legs, a stuttering thrust that jolts her hips and makes her gasp softly. Gwen tosses her head back against the armrest with a soft moan. He growls and attacks the offered expanse of her throat, slipping his hands under her shirt to feel her skin.

"I want to hear you read, baby. Please? It'll be so  _ hot, _ " she says, low and seductive, pouring as much want into the last word as she can. Her lovely hand trails down his front, peeking under the hem of his shirt to run her electrifying fingertips below his navel. His abs jump at the touch, his cock twitching against his briefs for more. Nikolaj pushes himself up to breathe, cupping her jaw and running his thumb over her lips. He gasps as she draws the tip of it into her mouth, suckling gently on it with a playful squint of her eyes at him.

"You're going to fucking kill me, Miss Christie."

"I am no  _ man _ of woman-born, dear," she giggles, lightly raking her manicured nails over the dips in his Adonis belt. Nikolaj groans as she pulls at the drawstring of his sweatpants, reaching desperately between her wrists to palm at her cunt through her--  _ his, technically--  _ boxer shorts. "Naughty boy," she sighs into a purr, sending a full body shiver through him, "that's for after."

Faster than he can blink, Gwen takes advantage of his lull and her hands glide up to his chest, shoving him back on his heels. Her legs swing back over the edge of the couch, and she bends to pick up his script from where it fell, pressing it into his bewildered hands with a satisfied smirk.

"Now, get reading," she commands sweetly, cackling when he only manages to blink at her. Her laugh shakes him out of it and he finds himself laughing with her, captivated by the crinkle of her eyes. Nikolaj yanks her close with an arm around her shoulders and untucks his legs from under himself. He looks into her expectant eyes, struck by the anticipation and admiration he sees there. The heat in his cock turns to warming love in his chest, at the wonderful woman tucked against his side that loves the way he conducts his craft more than his pretty face. Though, he suspects the latter to be an added bonus as well.

"Just so you know," he starts, gently rubbing his thumb over the soft fabric on her arm, "the line is "no _ one  _ of woman-born", Gwen."

"Just testing you," she states primly, though he can hear the smile in her voice. For a second as he picks up where he left off, he thinks he could live like this forever, reading a script with her pressed tight against his side-- the love of his life, his greatest champion.

Then, of course, her hand drifts down between his legs. Nik sucks in a harsh breath as she squeezes firmly, the amused hum of laughter against his neck causing that whole side of him to tingle. She lifts herself away from him, leaning forward to bend over his lap and shove up his shirt.

"Gwen," Nikolaj groans, both pleading and exasperated. He feels her smile against his trembling abs, feels her planting light kisses at the hem of his waistband. Her breathing tickles the hairs trailing below, to between his legs, where he throbs under the press of her fingers.

"Keep going."

He doesn't know if he can, not when she turns a sly look up at him as her hand ducks into his briefs and curls firmly around his root. Nikolaj moves to put the script away, his other hand moving to caress the back of her neck. Gwen fixes him with a flat look, running a nail lightly over the underside of his cock. "Read."

Her face doesn’t move when he stares at her a moment longer to call her bluff; Gwen can be as stubborn as he is when it comes to getting her way, though perhaps not as “bratty”-- as she’d put it. She pats his hips, a signal to lift them so she can shove his pants and briefs down his thighs to pool at his ankles. As he does, she kisses his stomach and whispers a quiet “trust me” against it, slipping to kneel in the space between his legs. Nikolaj has never quite been comfortable with  _ all _ the attention on him, even with her-- and he knows how stupid it sounds for an  _ actor  _ to say that. It makes him feel  _ too seen _ , like they’re simply waiting for him to fall off the tightrope. It’s why he has to get it all right, it’s why he doesn’t like reading when someone is there, whose opinion he actually cares about.

But Gwen, Gwen is a rapt audience even when she isn’t making some sort of sexual game out of it. She teases, and she mocks, but she’s always stood by his skill. Nikolaj breathes, cupping her cheek.

“The curtain’d sleep; witchcraft celebrates Pale Hecate’s offerings, and wither’d murder,” he starts slowly, his eyes flicking between her and the lines. Gwen kisses at his thighs, presses his cock flat against his stomach and runs her wet lips over the spot where his base meets his balls. Nikolaj sucks in a breath.

“Alar-- Alarum’d by his sentinel, the wolf, whose howl’s his watch--  _ God! _ ”

His turn to howl now, as she swallows him whole in one stroke. It’s so warm, wet,  _ so good _ it almost hurts, her strong arm barring his hips from bucking up into her throat. Nikolaj tips his head back, a whimper escaping him every now and again as he throbs against her tongue. Gwen pulls back, sucking her tongue flat against the vein along the bottom. Her hand follows, squeezing gently. She pauses with her mouth wrapped around just the tip, waiting.

“...thus with his stealthy pace. With Targ--  _ Tarquin _ ’s ravishing strides, towards his design-- moves like a ghost,” Nikolaj stammers between gulps of breath, Gwen closing her eyes and bobbing her head shallowly just so her soft,  _ soft _ inner lips lightly run over him, “Thou sure and firm-set earth: hear not my steps, which way they walk, for fear thy very stones prate of my whereabout."

She pulls off him entirely, moving to mouth along the sides of his length, humming against the skin. He watches his pre-cum drip a clear, sticky dot onto her cheek, shifting his fingers to spread through her hair, over the back of her head. God, he needs more-- he needs  _ her.  _ Gwen sucks a kiss against the slight pouch of his belly, grabbing his balls in a gentle, firm squeeze.

“You’re almost there,” she murmurs, flicking the edge of her thumbnail lightly against his frenulum. Nikolaj groans, twitching in her hold. The words on the page are swimming; he can’t focus on any of them, but he’s so close-- to the end of the script and to the edge. He manages to force the next part out as she takes him in again, fucking him deep into her mouth at a brutal pace.

"A-And take the present horror,  _ ah, _ from the time, which now suits with it. Whiles I thread, he lives: words to the heat of deeds too cold breath gives.  _ Gwendoline _ , I'm-- fuck--  _ close! _ "

She moans,  _ unhelpfully _ , around him and lifts her head to spit on his cock. Her hands work him, twisting on the upstroke and squeezing on the down, spreading the slick mess over his throbbing length.

"You can do it, baby. Finish your scene and I'll let you come in my mouth," Gwen coaxes gently, her gaze meeting his, dark and intense. She lolls out her tongue, long and pink and wet, and rests his head against the flat of it, her hot breath washing over his throbbing flesh as she jerks him closer to orgasm. Nikolaj can feel himself cresting, can feel Gwen’s soft hands gliding over his burning flesh. He hears her whisper fervently, fondling his tightening sack and encouraging him to  _ come for her, in her mouth, yes, Nik, yes. _

“ _ Ngh _ \-- I go, and it is--  _ hah--  _ done; the bell invites me. Hear it n-not, Duncan; for it is a knell-- that summons thee to h-heaven or--  _ hell! Gwen! _ ”

Gwen seals her lips around him just in time for him to spill, gasping and bucking, into her throat. She moans happily as the first taste of him splashes across her tongue, drinking him down. Her deft fingers milk him, the hard knob of her thumb firmly rubbing along his underside, urging more of his come forward for her. Nikolaj breathes heavily, looking down at her and stroking under her eye as she slows, humming contentedly at the feeling of him softening between her lips.

“Shit, Gwen. Fuck. You’re amazing,” he praises, his tongue thick and heavy with satisfaction as his limbs. She doesn’t say anything, bracing her hands against his knees and pushing herself to her feet. His eyes dart down to the dark,  _ damp _ spot on her boxers between her legs, and he swallows. Their fingers work in tandem to pull at the drawstrings, both trembling and fumbling. Gwen huffs in annoyance, but he laughs. Their eyes lock-- his lazy and amused, hers urgent and lusty-- and she starts to giggle too.

“We’re rubbish,” she laughs lovingly, gently pulling his hands away from her waistband. He presses forwards to palm the backs of her thighs, smiling wider at her gasp. Nikolaj noses up the hem of her shirt and kisses beside her navel as she works, breathing in the thick smell of her arousal. His mouth is watering already. Gwen playfully shoves him back against the sofa and pushes her shorts off, the silky fabric gliding down her long legs. He doesn’t miss the way her cunt clings slightly to them, her curls dewed with wetness and her thighs sticky. Then she climbs onto the sofa, one foot on either side of him, until she’s standing over his face. It hits him what she wants to do, and he bites his lip excitedly.

Gwen’s knees bend, bracing against the plush back and lowering her to his face. He can smell her better like this, can feel how hot her skin is under his hands as he reaches up to cup her ass. He darts his tongue out to taste and Gwen cries his name, a high-pitched and breathy noise that would have him stirring again if he were younger. Nikolaj groans against her and pulls more of her weight onto his shoulders, pressing more firmly against her slit. Her fingers thread into his hair, holding him desperately closer as his tongue fucks into her, his nose bumping against her hard clit. Above him, Gwen tosses her head back, rolling her hips against his mouth. He swipes long, languorous licks from her opening to her bud, pausing at it to swirl his tongue in tight circles. She curses loudly, fisting a hand painfully in his hair.

“Nik,  _ Nik, _ baby-- Give-- a finger,  _ anything, _ ” she begs, whimpering as he slips a thick thumb into her slick, clenching cunt. He closes her lips over her clit, sucking and tonguing at it-- higher, higher-- for all he’s worth, working her with his thumb, until she’s bearing down on him and coming with a scream. Gwen’s thighs  _ shake _ around his head, clamping tight and smothering him in her warm, wet heat. He can’t help himself-- he keeps sucking, keeps flexing his thumb as she trembles, makes quiet grunts of  _ “mm, mm” _ . Eventually her tremors subside, just in time for him to run out of breath, and she falls gracelessly into his lap. Nikolaj brings his thighs together before she can crush his cock, his hands coming up to stroke her back as she rests forward on him.

“Good lord,” she pants. Nik presses a kiss to her hair, uncaring that his face is still wet with her. A breath, then two, then she pulls back to kiss him thoroughly. They kiss slow and sweet, exploring and gentle as they catch their breaths. Nik presses his forehead to hers when she breaks the kiss, nudging their noses together.

“Was that good? Because I think it was more like a recitation than a performance at the end there.”

She swats his chest weakly.

“ _ Yes, _ it was good. You’re amazing, Nikolaj,” she says softly, without even the slightest edge to it.

“Thank you, Gwendoline,” he mumbles, pressing a quick peck to her lips. She reaches up to cup his face, running the pads of her thumbs over his cheekbones and trading a few more soft kisses with him before she pulls back.

“I need a shower, you’ve made a mess of me.”

“I’d offer to join, but you’ve sucked the bones out of my legs,” he admits, rubbing her hips. Gwen laughs light and loud, getting to her shaky feet with a confident shrug of her shoulders. Nikolaj pats her flank to send her off, bending to pull his pants back up. “Gwen?”

“Yeah?”

  
  
“Love you.”

“Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> might come back to this one later. i never do endings right :/


End file.
